Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package and a method for fabricating the same.
Recently, electronic devices have been reduced in size and improved in performance, and the demand for mobile products has increased. Thus, the demand for ultra-small and large-capacity semiconductor packages has also increased. Techniques for increasing a storage capacity of a semiconductor device may include increasing the integration level of a semiconductor chip and mounting a plurality of semiconductor chips in a semiconductor package. Mounting the plurality of semiconductor chips in the semiconductor package enables increasing the storage capacity of the semiconductor device by modifying a packaging process. Thus, the semiconductor industry employs a multi-chip package including a plurality of semiconductor chips to increase the storage capacity of the semiconductor device.
Techniques for forming a multi-chip package may include mounting a plurality of chips disposed in a horizontal direction and mounting a plurality of chips disposed in a vertical direction. Due to the characteristic of electronic devices which need to be reduced in size, a stack type multi-chip package including a plurality of semiconductor chips stacked in one direction packaged therein may be used. The stack type multi-chip package increases density within a limited space by stacking a plurality of semiconductor chips in a vertical direction.